


the only cure

by worstgirl



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: And Michael, Anything goes - Freeform, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Frozen Yogurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Michael and Brooke friendship, Pining, Probably bad though, i guess, not a vent fic for once, stage crew!Michael, testing out writing brooke, they’re all theater kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstgirl/pseuds/worstgirl
Summary: “There’s a reason they call it lovesick, Michael.”~~~Or, Michael is pining after Jeremy during a rehearsal and Brooke notices.





	the only cure

**Author's Note:**

> uh,, i know my michael writing is pretty bad (or at least i think it is) so i apologize for any ooc-ness. from him and brooke. but this is me testing out things and also i love michael & brooke friendships so here, have this mess
> 
> also you can insert whatever ship you want with brooke,, i kept it purposely ambiguous. (i personally kinda ship her with christine but that may just be me.)
> 
> also they’re doing anything goes because,, why not? So there’s puns

It was a week before the show, and Jeremy was dancing. And Michael was definitely, totally, wholly not jealous. He was the least jealous person in the universe. He was happy for his best friend and his girlfriend. They were cute together. Jeremy was happy. But did they have to be dancing right in front of him, being so cute and sweet that Michael could actually feel himself getting cavities? 

The answer was obviously yes. It was an important scene in the musical, they needed to dance together. They needed to be adorably in love. Or at least, their characters did. Michael was about ready to shove the spotlight off of the balcony if it got Jeremy to actually notice him instead of Christine. 

He let out a sigh. He was being irrational. What did it matter what he felt, as long as Jeremy was happy? As long as Jeremy had that silly, dorky grin on his face, as long as he rambled excitedly, as long as he had a new bounce in his step. Even if none of them were because of Michael. 

Everything rolled back around to how Christine- the perfect, sweet, adorable Christine- was the object of Jeremy’s affection. He couldn’t even hate Christine. She made it much, much too hard to hate her, especially when she was so goddamn nice all the time. If there was anyone he hated, it was himself for being so petty. Michael let out a frustrated groan, letting his head fall onto the table, making sure to avoid the soundboard. The slight pain where he hit his skull did nothing to minimize the jealousy.

For a minute, he just lay there contemplating life and listening to Jeremy and Christine- sorry, Billy and Hope- be in love, until he heard a small cough behind him and looked up to see Brooke Lohst standing there, partially costumed. “I came for my mic?” She said, more like a question than anything else. She looked a bit concerned, and it took Michael a second to realize that he was concerned for him. 

Him and Brooke had never been close before the SQUIPcident. It was like they were from two totally different worlds, like they didn’t even exist in the same plane of reality. They did get closer, after. Not much, but Jeremy nearly begging him to join the after-school musical helped. He didn’t audition. Jeremy might see nothing wrong with singing onstage- seriously, he was a totally different person when performing. It was like watching a record be turned onto the B-side; totally new and unheard song, but the same artist. But Michael would stay off the stage if his life depended on it. He did, however, join the sound crew. Actually, that was a lie. Michael became the sound crew, as he was the only one truly running sound and lights. 

Michael snapped out of his thoughts, grabbing the microphone marked 6- Mrs. Harcourt, before going through the now familiar routine of putting a microphone on someone. Clip it to their shorts, string it up their back, tape it at their face. Then he realized he had forgotten the tape. He frowned. “Here, hold it there a moment-“ He said to Brooke, going back to the table and grabbing the mic tape, only to glance up at the moment Jeremy and Christine kissed. It didn’t look like a stage kiss. 

Michael looked away quickly, his heart feeling like it wanted to eat him alive. He turned back to Brooke, repeating the mantra he had been telling himself ever since Jeremy and Christine got together: He wasn’t jealous, he wasn’t jealous, he wasn’t- 

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?” Brooke’s quiet voice pierced through his thoughts, and his first thought was that Brooke had some sort of mind reading powers. But that was impossible, at least in real life. He thought. He gave her a surprised look, and she laughed a bit. “You don’t have to pretend with me, Michael. He hasn’t noticed yet.”

Michael’s brain was reeling, and he played a classic Jeremy move. “I, uh, what?” He stuttered out, feeling his face flush. He shook his head to dislodge the emotions, which didn’t work. “I’m not jealous of anything.” 

Brooke laughed slightly again. “Don’t worry, I think it’s kind of cute.” Her small smile faded a bit, and she glanced over at Jeremy and Christine. Michael refused to look, refused to give Brooke the satisfaction of knowing she was right. Brooke continued, so he didn’t have to. “I know how you feel, you know. Watching someone you like pine after someone else.” 

That was a bit of a shock. Michael had been under the impression that Brooke hadn’t had to deal with the jealousy. She was popular, didn’t that mean she could get who she wanted? But now that he thought about it, it didn’t make sense to think that in the slightest. Michael finally acknowledged the other girl’s words, and he hated the words that came from his mouth. He’d never asked anyone else this question, only himself. “I get that I’m jealous, but does it have to hurt so much?” He muttered, shocked by the bitterness in his own words.

Brooke gave Michael a sweet smile, and she lay her hand on his arm. He glanced down at it, noticing that her nails were painted a pale pink. “There’s a reason they call it lovesick, Michael.” She said, barely above a whisper. Her tone was sympathetic. “I think we both know that Jeremy can be a bit…” She paused, letting out a small sigh. “Well, he’s Jeremy.” 

Michael knew what she meant. Jeremy didn’t really mean harm, Michael knew. But Jeremy, though he could be sweet and caring and thoughtful, blundered into things without really thinking about how they’d affect other people. He knew that look on Brooke’s face, he’d seen it all too many times on his own. He ripped off a piece of tape, a little angrily, effectively shaking Brooke’s hand from him. “I’m not in love.” 

There was a moment of silence, and the only movement was Michael putting the tape on Brooke. He could feel the breath of air she let out from where he stood, and knew that she didn’t believe him. But if she called him out on it- “Meet me at Pinkberry after school, okay?” 

Michael blinked in surprise. That had not been at all what he thought she’d say. “What?” Why on Earth was a popular girl like Brooke asking a loser like him to go with her somewhere? Sure, Jeremy had gotten more popular friends, but Michael only tagged along occasionally because Jeremy asked him to. They’d never actually acknowledged his existence, not really. 

“Frozen yogurt is the only cure for a lovesick teenager.” Brooke said matter-of-factly. She gave Michael a broad grin, smoothing out the tape on her cheek. “Thanks, Michael.” Her eyes flickered to the stage. The scene was over, but she couldn’t help but make a pun. “I’m sure it’ll be De-lectable.” 

Michael was surprised into a laugh. “It’s no problem.” He gave her the grin he usually reserved for Jeremy alone, the broad one that showed his dimples. “That sounds De-Lovely.” 

Brooke flashed him a smile. “I should get on stage.” Michael nodded, glancing at the soundboard. Brooke was mostly out the door before Michael called out to her.

“Hey, Brooke?” The shorter girl turned around, raising an eyebrow at Michael. He took a deep breath. “Thanks.” Brooke’s eyebrow settled, and she gave Michael a sweet smile. 

“It’s my pleasure.” Then she hesitated, leaning against the doors. “Did you know, the first time we met, me and Jeremy… I offered him a ride, but he declined. Because he was supposed to meet up with you. And the way he said your name….” She trailed off. “Just some food for thought, I guess.” 

Michael stared after Brooke long after her long blonde hair disappeared down the corridor, thinking of those words. He let out a sigh, collapsing into his chair. Maybe he’d never get the guy. Maybe Jeremy would never see that Michael liked him as much as Jeremy liked Christine. Maybe he’d end up, as Brooke said, lovesick, for the rest of his life. But although he’d never get the guy, he would get frozen yogurt. And while it wasn’t exactly what he was hoping for, he definitely didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! this was literally me seeing if i could write michael and brooke because i love their characters and wanted to figure them out.
> 
> also, this coming saturday i’ll be going on vacation for a week! i’ll try to write a bunch to post, especially on the car ride, for you guys. 
> 
> stay safe, and stay wonderful, loves!  
> ~PlayerTwoHeere


End file.
